Them
by Miidori
Summary: Hanya kejadian konyol di keluarga kecil mereka./oneshoot.


Haihai! Apa kabar? Di tengah wb dan tugas banyak, saya buat ini! Selamat membaca!

* * *

**"Them."**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, **_**failfailfail to the max**_**, dll.**

* * *

Sabtu.

Malam.

Ruang keluarga.

_Satu, dua, tiga_—tiga hal yang cukup menghangatkan di dinginnya musim dingin.

Sang ayah lebih suka menonton pertandingan bola antara Manchester United melawan Stoke City—menit 48 skor masih 1-1, ia masih bisa elus-elus dada. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak terima kasih kepada Robin van Persie karena 1 menit sebelumnya ia berhasil menyamakan kedudukan.

Sang ibu yang lebih fokus ke layar talenan elektronik _a.k.a_ iPad memutar matanya. Baju-baju Uniqlo belum ada yang diskon, padahal ini sudah masuk bulan desember. Matanya berpindah ke _tab_ lain di _safari_, Marks and Spencer sudah mulai diskon—setidaknya, dia bisa beli buat persediaan tahun baru nanti. Masa iya, dia ketinggalan fesyen dari ibu-ibu lain? Mengutip salah satu _quote_ _film_ lama, "_I'm not a regular mom, i'm a cool mom_."

Sang anak laki-laki sulung lebih memilih ikut ayahnya menonton pertandingan kali ini. Agak kesal karena pahlawan Manchester United bisa menyeimbangkan kedudukan. Berharap uang taruhan ayah dan teman-temannya bisa dikantongi secepat mungkin, ia langsung komat-kamit jadi dukun dadakan supaya _striker_ klub lawan ketabrak bis dengan mistisnya.

Sang adik perempuan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tangannya yang gesit lebih suka mengirim pesan ke teman-temannya. Pesan yang bisa membuat orang pengen tos sama dia di muka pake kursi dua kali. Cewek yang males abis kalo _inbox_ ponselnya harus penuh sama sms minta _advice_ tentang percintaan. Oh _please_, kisah cintanya aja lebih jelek dari muka kakaknya—yang menurutnya—gak bisa didefinisikan gimana bentuknya!

Menit 52.

Gol kembali terjadi.

Keduanya kembali teriak.

Yang satu terisak, yang satu bergembira.

Rinto tertawa di atas penderitaan ayahnya. Len menangis mengutuk nama Charlie Adam. Tangannya terangkat mengambil kembali uangnya—memutuskan taruhan sepihak terhadap Rinto.

"DIH CURANG BENER!" Rinto memergoki ayahnya, "BALIKIN!"

Len kembali duduk tenang, "Jangan teriak-teriak! Gak baik taruhan!"

_Jahanam! Papa brengsek!_—Rinto mengutuk ayahnya dalam hati. _Salah sendiri milih MU!_

Mereka duduk kembali. Rinto yang masih berdoa ada bis mistis, sedangkan Len yang berdoa supaya ada petir yang menyambar Charlie Adam.

Jelas. Len benar-benar sebal dengan skor yang berubah. Ia berharap pada Robinn van Persie dan teman-temannya, agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan satu ini. Mampus sudah harga dirinya terinjak-injak oleh anaknya dan karyawan di kantor. Pastinya, ia akan lebih sering berdoa bulan ini supaya MU menang lagi.

Neru yang yang tadinya hanya fokus pada iPhone putihnya, kini mengambil es krim yang ada di meja. Es krim _limited edition_ dari Häagen-Dazs rasa kesukaannya. Kebiasaan yang aneh untuk menyantap es krim di musim dingin. Tapi persetanlah, yang penting enak.

"Buset dingin-dingin makan es krim. Gendut mampus lo." Rinto nyeletuk. Sang adik melihat kakaknya dengan tatapan kejam.

Neru yang berencana untuk menguliti kulit kakaknya, kini berubah pikiran untuk memotong kakaknya menjadi 12 bagian sama banyak. "Berisik lo—gue lagi patah hati."

Rinto dan Len kini melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Rinto angkat bicara, "Kenapa? Lo putus sama pacar lo?"

Kini Len menimpali, "Pacar? Punya aja nggak!"

Ikatan bapak-anak-sama-sama-setan kini mulai tertawa. Neru mulai risih, apalagi saat mereka melakukan _brofist_. Kini Neru yang komat-kamit supaya ada bis mistis yang menabrak kakaknya, dan petir yang menyambar ayahnya.

Neru melihat ibunya. Mengharapkan _back-up_ untuk membantunya. Tapi apa daya, ibunya lebih sayang diskon daripada anaknya. Cih, mentang-mentang mau ada diskon tahun baru, dia jadi anak tiri gini. Kadang saat waktu tidur tiba, ia bertanya pada Tuhan, kenapa ia ada di keluarga yang seperti ini. Ayah dan kakak yang ikut sekte persetanan, dan ibu yang lebih melihat diskon sebagai anaknya.

Biasanya, saat seperti ini, ia akan mulai membocorkan rahasia kakaknya sebagai ultimatum yang berdampak pada ayahnya.

"Mama, kemarin Rinto-_nii_ nonton _film_ porno!"

Diam-diam hening menyelusup masuk. Dingin menyelimuti ruang keluarga dan memperparah suasana.

Neru tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kakaknya melotot. Ayahnya langsung diam. Ibunya berhenti membuka katalog baju-baju diskonan.

iPad diletakkan di atas meja. Rin mematikan TV keluarga dengan seki tekan pada tombol merah _remote._ Suasana yang bisa bikin Len sama Rinto mandi keringet dingin. Rin menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tangannya sebagai sisir. Mulutnya mulai terbuka—begitu juga pintu menuju neraka.

"Hape kamu disita 1 minggu. _Laptop_ kamu disita 1 bulan. Gak ada pulang malem 1 tahun."

Vonis sudah dijatuhkan. Jika _laptop _dan hape sudah disita alias di tangan ibunya maka sudah terlambat untuk menghapus _history_ dan _video_ tentang suster dan dokter, dan hal-hal lainnya yang berhubungan.

Len langsung keringet dingin. Anaknya sudah ketauan, maka majalah-majalah cewek-cewek yang kekurangan bahan pasti akan langsung ketauan juga. Mau ngeles untuk referensi fesyen juga mana bisa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pasrah, sebelum—

"Ma, di laci terakhir meja kantor Papa diliat juga ya!"

—atau sesudah.

Rin langsung membagi tatapan sinis gratis buat Len. Len yang cuman minum ludah langsung cengengesan, "Ah, kamu marah mulu!" Neru mengutuk kebodohan ayahnya dalam hati, "Kalo kamu marah mulu, nanti aku cari istri baru looh!"

Rin langsung melotot.

"Iya gak apa-apa kamu mau punya istri sepuluh," Rin berkata setenang mungkin, "Tapi _**kamu**_ aku potong sepuluh. Mau?"

Len langsung sadar bahwa leluconnya barusan itu bumerang.

Matanya yang punya warna sebiru lautan cuman menangis dalam diam. Perubahaan sifat Rin yang baik hati menjadi jelmaan Lucifer ini terjadi sekitar seminggu lalu. Saat sekertarisnya yang wow-seksi-bener datang dan memberikan kertas serta kedipan maut. Len yang waktu itu gak sadar ada Rin, cuman bisa ngeces. Rin cuman bisa pura-pura batuk—mending langsung selesai, ini udah ngasih kode batuk, eh malah dikasih obat batuk. Mending bener, ini salah malah ngasih permen karet. Kan kesel.

Rin angkat suara, "Kalo gini, mendingan Mama nikah sama si Lui aja, iya gak?" dia minta atensi sama kedua anaknya.

"Yo'I, Ma." Rinto angkat jempol.

"Iya Ma. Kalo punya papa gini, nanti kita jadi bego genetik."

Len melotot sama Neru. Cukup sudah, ini harus diselesaikan. Harga dirinya sebagai suami dan kepala keluarga dibanding-bandingkan sama si Lui yang jelas jauh banget bedanya (contoh, Lui ganteng, dia enggak). Emang sih, mantan pacar istrinya yang satu itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai suami idaman, tapi masa dia nggak sih. Oke, dia akuin terakhir kali Lui nangis itu pas bayi, sedangkan dia motong bawang aja nangis. Cuman kan, seenggaknya dia bisa minum obat tanpa minum... iya kan?

"Kalo Lui sih baik, ganteng, pinter masak—idaman deh."

"Tapi dia bisa gak buat kamu teriak semaleman kayak kemaren?"

Skakmat.

* * *

**the end.**

* * *

di tengah wb dan puyeng sama tugas saya ngebuat fic abal ini;w;

bukannya ide buat nyembuhin wb, malah buat fic baru.

oneshoot abstrak ini aja gak tau lanjutannya gimana. entah ada sequel atau berhenti di sini.

akhir kata, tolong reviewnya terhadap cerita ini;3

[referensi mu vs stoke city: uk. eurosport. yahoo football / premier-league /stoke-city-manchester-united-1896/ tambahin setelah yahoo karena gak bisa ditambahin sendiri tadi udah di coba dan apus spasi]


End file.
